


18's Girls

by Verchan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cheating, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Girls Kissing, Impregnation, Lactation, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verchan/pseuds/Verchan
Summary: For a while, it had been a bit of an open secret that 18 had both Chi-Chi and Videl wrapped around her thumb, but only now was the first time she decided to invite them both over at the same time for some fun.
Relationships: Android 18/Chi-Chi (Dragon Ball), Android 18/Videl Satan, Chi-Chi/Videl Satan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	18's Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by Kinky_no_Kyoukai!

“A-Aaahn!~ O-Oh God, I’m gonna break! I-It’s too big…!” Chi-Chi moaned in the throes of pleasure, her body nothing more than a rag doll at the mercy of someone as strong as Android 18, and she liked it precisely that way.

_  
SPLURRT! SHRK! _

  
Her body stiffened violently as 18, through gritted teeth, came inside the slutty wife’s worn pussy, her synthetic cum filling up the woman in such great volume that her stomach expanded ever so slightly to even be able to hold it all in. The sight of Chi-Chi being filled up like a good woman ought to pleased 18 to no end; it was like she had finally been shown for the first time what a _real_ man felt like. And none too soon with such a mature, ripe body that was practically made to be bred.

  
Certainly, he certainly played the part of a mating cow well.

  
“Ngh… Fuck yeah,” 18 groaned lowly in satisfaction, licking her lips as she pulled out of Chi-Chi’s loose pussy, the housewife’s eyes hazed as she was finally allowed to rest in her alpha’s bed.

  
The tip of her cock drenched in remnants of her cum and the other woman’s pussy juices, 18 smirked at the sight of Chi-Chi, as though admiring her handiwork, idly jerking off her massive 9-incher as though massaging it after the fun she had with it.

  
“You look good like that. Girl like you is exactly where she belongs,” the blonde grinned proudly, before hopping off the bed and beginning to get dressed again like she didn’t just finish pounding a woman so hard the bed threatened to break from the pressure.

  
“I’ve got some stuff to do now, so I’ll be heading out now,” 18 nonchalantly said to the non-responsive Chi-Chi. “I’ll let you help yourself out… once you recover, of course. Thanks for the visit, toots,” she chuckled, blowing a kiss toward Chi-Chi’s way, before zipping up her pants with that and abruptly leaving.

  
Just another day like any other.

  
\---

  
Chi-Chi had a dirty secret.

  
She _absolutely loved_ android cock, as it turned out. Specifically, 18’s huge futa cock that was way bigger than even her husband’s.

  
The housewife had been feeling neglected for quite a while. Just as Goku had his Saiyan urges to always be constantly training and fighting, Chi-Chi also had her urges. Her body was starving to be pillaged and plundered, manhandled and reminded of just how good it felt to be a woman.

  
Goku had hardly even touched her after the night that they conceived Goten, and with him away from home so often… it was difficult for Chi-Chi to be a good, faithful wife. So, before she knew it, she found herself sleeping around town.

  
There was just one problem though; Goku was just so damn good. Too good, and too big, in fact. And that meant that the men that Chi-Chi had fooled around with just couldn’t please her the way that Goku could. After all, when your husband was capable of busting planets if he _really_ wanted to, and often trained with other people who were just as strong, there came a point where normal men just couldn’t please you anymore. Honestly, it was a miracle that Chi-Chi’s body was even left standing, all things considered, but that was a thought for another day.

  
And that was where 18 came into the picture.

  
The exact details were already fuzzy at this point, even though the affair had only been going on for just a few weeks. Perhaps it was a testament to how hazed Chi-Chi’s mind had gone after getting a taste of 18’s godly futa cock. The days just bled together right after that, with the only thing on the housewife’s mind being the thought of taking the blonde’s diamond hard rod in and out, in and out.

  
18 herself had a somewhat comparable predicament to Chi-Chi. But while Goku was always out for days on end training by himself, Krillin wasn’t _as_ neglectful of his wife; it was just that he was dedicated to his job as a cop to a fault. A fault that drove 18 to feel inclined to play around with women, more women than her own husband ever could score.

  
Every few days, Chi-Chi would get a text on her phone, addressed from 18, often simply saying something like “I’m bored. Get over here” or so. Just being spoken to in such an authoritative tone made Chi-Chi weak in the knees, as though her body was bracing itself for the pillaging that was to come. Indeed, it felt like 18 had claimed her for her own, and oh, did it feel good to be claimed, like prey. And in turn, 18 was plenty happy to have another woman to own.

  
Indeed, it didn’t take long for Chi-Chi to hear that she wasn’t the only hole that 18 filled for fun. And yet, she didn’t find herself too shocked about the prospect. In fact, there was a part of her that entertained the thought of being a part of a harem under 18’s rule.

  
She had hardly fantasized like that in quite a while, but now that there was a cock out there able to satisfy her as often as she wanted, it was hard for her imagination to not run wild with that.

  
But there was no need to leave everything to her imagination.

  
On one occasion, 18 had happened to text Chi-Chi while the housewife was out with Goten, forcing the woman to sadly respond that she couldn’t at the moment, to which the android simply responded with “Fine. I’ll just call up Videl instead” which made Chi-Chi blink and stop for a minute. It had dropped so casually that 18 also saw Videl that she could hardly believe it.

  
Such a nice girl, demure and sweet, at least once she had settled down with Gohan.

  
And yet, the look on Chi-Chi’s face when about an hour later, shortly after getting home finally, the woman was met with a picture sent from 18 of Videl getting fucked doggy style, her face hazed in the throes of passion, along with a caption that said “She’s tighter than you.” With one hand on her phone, the other hand was seen in the picture holding Videl’s young, supple body in place, dominating her like she dominated Chi-Chi.

  
Such a sight drove the woman into a heat that she instantly started rubbing between her legs, staring intently at the picture until she reached the restroom to fully relieve herself.

  
How shameful she felt for getting off to a picture of her own young daughter-in-law.

  
But it was nothing compared to what she was going to do today.

  
\---

  
It all started on a quiet day when 18 had suddenly texted Chi-Chi to come over, saying that they were going to do something a little different today, and telling her to wear something sexy for this special occasion.

  
Chi-Chi had no idea what the android was talking about, but she wasn’t going to question her master, so she responded with an obedient “Yes, sir” like a good girl and got to work. With Goten spending the day playing with Trunks over at Bulma’s household, he would probably be out all day, so this worked out perfectly well.

  
In no time, Chi-Chi had managed to settle on a sexy black and red corset, along with a matching pair of lacy black panties. The tight yet form-fitting corset complemented her ample chest well, all the while her panties played a part in bringing attention to her thick thighs and birthing hips. Her body was all around deliciously mature, and Chi-Chi couldn’t help but feel a swell of pride as she looked at herself in the mirror. Couldn’t deny that she still had it going on. That was how she managed to score with so many guys before 18 got a hold on her after all.

  
After throwing on her usual homely outfit over all that so as to not stick out, Chi-Chi made her way to 18’s humble abode with that. Once she had reached her destination, Chi-Chi knocked three times on the door, still wondering what the different thing was that 18 mentioned.

  
However, she wouldn’t be left wondering for long.

  
In a matter of seconds, the door opened, but it wasn’t 18 that stood in front of the good wife, but rather, Videl, to Chi-Chi’s shock.

  
“Oh, you’re finally here, Mrs. Chi-Chi! Or, maybe I should call you Mom technically?” She asked in a humored, cheeky manner, smiling at the older woman as though there was nothing wrong.

  
“I-I…”

  
Of course, Videl’s presence in of itself wasn’t _too_ surprising, as Chi-Chi was already well aware that Videl was also taken under 18’s power. What shocked her more was that she was here _now_ , and more than that… her clothes too.

  
Similar to Chi-Chi herself, Videl these days often wore more homely clothing befitting a young mother. However, the black tube top she wore left little to the imagination, exposing almost her entire torso, deliciously slim and simultaneously showing off her ample bosom. It went rather well with her red jean shorts, which similarly did well to accentuate her tight ass. Even at the height of her youth, Videl had never been known to wear something so… slutty, for lack of a better term.

  
Then again, 18 seemed to have a knack for awakening things in women.

  
Chi-Chi and Videl weren’t in particularly close correspondence to each other, not out of any dislike for each other but simply because they had their own lives to tend to, and it seemed that this little affair was a commonly understood taboo that they reveled in. Thus, they never exactly talked to each other about the common affair they held.

  
A part of the older woman had to admit that, as a mother, it hurt a little to know that Videl was going behind Chi-Chi’s own son like this, and yet, even at worst, Chi-Chi couldn’t feel any anger toward Videl for her infidelity. After all, 18 was able to satisfy Chi-Chi in ways that Goku never could, and it shouldn’t have come as a surprise if she could satisfy Videl in ways that Goku’s son never could either.

  
Besides, hypocrisy was unbecoming of the woman. Live and let live, and all that. Chi-Chi was about to open her mouth to speak again, until she was unceremoniously interrupted just then.

  
“There you are. I was tempted to just start without you, maybe let you walk in on us,” the voice of 18 rang out from behind Videl nonchalantly, chuckling in a self-satisfied manner to herself as Chi-Chi, upon regaining some of her senses, walked in and closed the door behind her.

  
Certainly, the image of 18 pounding Videl like a dog in heat certainly wasn’t a new one to the MILF, and it would have been so like 18 to think up something like that. And on that note…

  
“So… That’s the “something different” you mentioned?” Chi-Chi said briskly, resting her hands on her shapely hips.

  
“That’s right,” 18 chuckled, wrapping her arm around Videl’s waist and pulling her close like a man claiming his woman, the younger woman in turn clinging on to 18 like she knew who she belonged to. “With the both of you wrapped around my thumb, I figured why not have some fun while I was at it? Isn’t that right, slut?” She went on, turning toward Videl with the last statement, grinning haughtily and leaning in to make out with Videl, right in front of her own mother-in-law.

  
The way Videl moaned so shamelessly as she made out with the android, who gleefully groped her heaving melons like she was playing with a toy, stirred a familiar heat within Chi-Chi who was almost embarrassed to be feeling this way while looking at her own daughter-in-law.

  
After a brief few seconds, 18 pulled away from her deep kiss with Videl, sticking out her tongue as she did so, a trail of saliva linking their tongues together as they let out hot breaths and pants toward each other. Staring into her submissive’s eyes, 18 lowered her other hand underneath Videl’s shorts and panties, casually sticking her fingers inside the younger woman’s pussy and pumping in and out, even curling her fingers deftly, a maneuver that left Videl jerking her head back in pleasure.

  
“A-Aaah…! F-Fuck, y-you know just where to touch me, sir~” Videl moaned in satisfaction, absorbed in her heat, almost seeming to have already forgotten Chi-Chi was right there.

  
“Yeah, you like that, don’t you, you fucking cumbag slut? Just wait until I give you much more than this later,” 18 grinned, looking down at her subject with hungry eyes.

  
Meanwhile, Chi-Chi could only stand there awkwardly, watching the shamefully hot sight in front of her. Instinctively, in the company of no one but those who were already in the mood, Chi-Chi stuffed her hand between her legs and started rubbing her outer walls while her other hand groped her large mounds, her body almost feeling neglected and jealous at the sight of 18 manhandling anyone that wasn’t her.

  
“N-Nnghh… Haaah…” Chi-Chi moaned softly to herself, masturbating like her body couldn’t survive if it didn’t. And 18 hadn’t even whipped out her bitch-breaker yet.

  
The older MILF’s moans did get the attention of the two in front of her, Videl turning to look in Chi-Chi’s direction, a catlike smirk appearing on her lips as she faced 18 again.

  
“Sir… I think your other pet is starting to feel lonely. I’d be more than happy to give her the love she deserves!” Videl said in a sultry manner, as though not even thinking twice to have fun with Chi-Chi. Just a short while ago, Videl had never shown any interest in other women before, but that was before 18 had opened her up. Now, it seemed that she was _only_ interested in women now.

  
Good for her.

  
“I think that’s a great idea, Videl,” 18 responded, before extending an arm toward Chi-Chi’s direction and gesturing toward herself with her index finger, beckoning Chi-Chi to come over wordlessly.

  
Nodding obediently and eagerly, Chi-Chi didn’t need to be told twice before she stepped toward 18, who wrapped her arm around Chi-Chi’s waist, holding her closely. Now, both of her arms were wrapped around the two women’s waist, like a playboy. Chi-Chi looked visibly embarrassed than she ever did before, feeling just a tad self-conscious in the presence of Videl to be honest, as eager as she was in turn.

  
“Aw, what’s the matter, toots? Self-conscious about getting fucked right in front of your son’s wife? Shame doesn’t suit you,” 18 chuckled, further hitting home about Chi-Chi’s relation to Videl as though getting off on the thought of courting two generations of women.

  
She totally did get off on it.

  
Before Chi-Chi could think to conjure up some flushed retort, 18 stole a kiss from the woman in a flash, pushing her supple pink lips against Chi-Chi’s and passionately making out with her, the android’s arm wrapped tightly around her to make sure she couldn’t escape.

  
Of course, by the time her mouth was overtaken by 18’s fat tongue, slithering inside like a snake, Chi-Chi found that any intent to pull away had melted away. Her body went from stiff to loose in a moment, as though surrendering itself to 18 as it always did. A beta always bowed down to the alpha, after all.

  
“M-Mmph…” The woman could only submissively moan into the kiss, her eyes hazing as she began to wrap her own arm around 18’s waist to hold on to her.

  
Chi-Chi tasted sweet, the woman having made sure to apply some strawberry lip gloss to please her master. And oh, was 18 pleased. She loved it when her women knew to gussy up after all, knowing that she had never done this much for Goku in turn. On the other hand, to Chi-Chi, she could taste Videl’s essence on 18’s tongue. Not that she knew precisely what Videl tasted like, but she could detect the faintly sweet taste of the younger woman’s saliva. An indirect kiss, one might have called it.

  
After some brief seconds, 18 eventually pulled away, smirking deviously as though having read Chi-Chi’s thoughts. “Ah, where are my manners? I shouldn’t hog up all the attention, not while you two might have some catching up to do,” she said spryly with a low laugh, pulling herself back so that both of the young mothers had clear views of each other.

  
“Yeah, 18! This is totally a good opportunity to _really_ get to know my own mother-in-law!” Videl giggled, faux pouting before directing her gaze toward Chi-Chi, giving a sultry look in her eyes that Chi-Chi had never seen before. As far as Chi-Chi was aware, this was a look that Videl had never given Gohan before. She was serious.

  
With that said, 18 having voluntarily leaned back, Videl wasted no more time and stepped toward Chi-Chi, replacing 18’s lips with her own as she made out with the older MILF next, Chi-Chi herself too stunned from the rapid turn of events to be able to process it until a good few seconds in. She had always considered Videl to be attractive, in what she liked to imagine was an objective, conventional way. She had never looked at Videl in a sexual manner before after all, and yet here she was, the two of them grinding their bodies against each other.

  
Indeed, Videl _really_ got into making out with Chi-Chi. She pushed her supple breasts against Chi-Chi’s, diamond hard nipples poking against each other, and grinded their moist pussies together, sensual moans escaping the young woman’s lips every few seconds until she eventually pulled away, hearts practically adorning her eyes as she peered right into Chi-Chi.

  
“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do this… Mom,” Videl giggled, as though deliberately turned on by the taboo of what they were doing, even if they were in-laws rather than blood related. “So many lonely nights fingering myself, wishing we could _really_ bond… and it’s finally here. We’re gonna have so much fun together~”

  
“A-Aaah… Oh, my…” Chi-Chi could only simplistically utter, too overwhelmed by the information she was receiving at all ends. She blushed a deep shade of pink, both from embarrassment at all the attention she was getting, and from the heat she was diving into. She was close to apprehensive at the prospect of having a threesome with her master and her own daughter-in-law, but even closer to being receptive. Her mind might have had its doubts, but her body was ready to open itself up.

  
“Heh. I love it when my pets get along,” 18 chuckled in between the two of them, petting the both of them like dogs. “But you both know full well, the real fun is only just beginning…”

  
With that, Chi-Chi felt a shiver run through her body, as though knowing full well what was coming next, and Videl grinned eagerly, pulling Chi-Chi close to her.

  
This was going to be a long day.

  
\---

  
“Unh, unh, unh, unh!”

_  
SMACK SMACK SMACK! _

  
The submissive, pitiful moans of Chi-Chi could be heard from the main bedroom throughout the otherwise empty house, the door having been left open as 18 knew full well her husband wasn’t going to be home until much later. The raven-haired housewife -- now dressed only in the lingerie she was ordered to put on earlier, sans the panties -- bounced up and down 18’s huge man meat, ravaged mercilessly by the stronger blonde, just the way she liked, fucked into submission in a reverse cowgirl position. 18 wrapped one arm around Chi-Chi’s waist while the other was around her neck, holding her tightly and securely, knowing full well that the woman was wrapped under her thumb in every way.

  
Grinning madly, never getting tired of the utter domination she gave, 18 continued pumping inside Chi-Chi’s womanhood, burying her fuckpole in so deep that her fat balls made loud slapping sounds against the MILF’s pussy, her length visibly bulging out in Chi-Chi’s womb. In every sense of the phrase, it truly was like 18 was pillaging Chi-Chi for all the treasures her body held and then some.

  
“Yeah, you like that, slut? You love it, don’t you?!” 18 exclaimed madly in between sweaty thrusts, loosening her grip on Chi-Chi’s throat just enough to allow her to speak easier.

  
“U-Unngh! Y-Yes, sir! I love it! More than anything!” Chi-Chi moaned without any hesitation, having lost enough momentary shame that she didn’t quite mind as much anymore the sight of Videl masturbating right in front of them, pinching her own nipples and fingering herself, biting her lip at the sexy sight.

  
“Who does this body belong to?! Who does this pussy belong to?!”

  
“M-My pussy is your property, sir! Goku couldn’t possibly compare to you at all!~” Chi-Chi continued to moan, a depraved smile tugging at her lips as she let herself sink deeper and deeper into the forbidden pleasures.

  
“Haha, well, it can’t be helped. Saiyan cocks might be one thing, but my cock was _designed_ to pleasure women better than any man could!” 18 said through labored grunts and groans, keeping her pace tempered and consistent, before turning her gaze toward Videl.

  
“Now then… Videl, dear. N-Ngh… Why don’t you make extra sure your dear mother-in-law feels comfortable? You have my permission to play with her now.”

  
“Y-Yes, sir! Thank you so much!” Videl exclaimed in relief, as though she was ready to explode at any moment if 18 was going to restrict her from tasting Chi-Chi’s luscious body any longer.

  
Admittedly, Chi-Chi just barely retained enough dignity in the moment that she could only blush silently as 18 brought up the woman’s familial ties to Videl again, but before she could even think to say anything of it, her lips were stolen by Videl in a forbidden embrace.

  
Videl moaned passionately into Chi-Chi’s mouth. The sweet taste of strawberry lingered on Chi-Chi’s lips, and such a sweet taste was certainly fitting for such a woman, Videl thought. In turn, Videl tasted sweet as well, but in a natural sense. Chi-Chi couldn’t help but find herself sinking into bliss as she was double-teamed, her holes by 18 and her mouth by Videl. Surely, this was the attention that her body craved for.

  
But that wasn’t all. Still capturing the older woman’s lips, Videl’s hands moved forward to grope all over Chi-Chi’s body, her arm groping the woman’s well-endowed tits, fingers playing and squeezing her nipples playfully, eliciting hot moans from the mother. Videl’s fingers moved so deftly, Chi-Chi could almost believe that this wasn’t her first time playing with another woman, not even counting 18 at that either.

  
“Mm, what a pervert! Imagine being so pent up that you’re getting off on your own daughter-in-law feeling you up like this!” 18 chuckled sadistically, still pumping away, knowing full well that Chi-Chi’s inhibitions still made her feel self-conscious about her own pleasure at Videl’s hands, indeed eliciting another blush from her, the woman herself being unable to respond.

  
Eventually, after a while, Videl pulled away from the kiss, letting out a deep exhale as the two of them still held their tongues out, connected together by a string of saliva. Both of the dark-haired women’s eyes were hazed, drunk on the sexual energy in the air, fully drawn into the heat of the moment.

  
Without wasting another moment though, Videl moved down, replacing Chi-Chi’s mouth with her nipples as the younger woman proceeded to pop Chi-Chi’s tit in her mouth, suckling intently, sending shivers run up her spine as Chi-Chi could only cock her head back and moan loudly.

  
Looking up mischievously, Videl giggled as she alternated between both nipples, licking and worshiping one nipple while she pinched and groped the other in her hand. “You like that, mommy? I only wish I could have a body like yours when I reach your age,” she said crudely, before clamping her mouth on Chi-Chi’s nipple and suckling once again.

  
“A-Aaahn!” Chi-Chi moaned, feeling a surge of abashed emotions rise up again as Videl spoke. “W-Wait, I--” She began to protest, before 18 used her hand to turn Chi-Chi’s head around to face her, and leaning in to make out with her, once again robbing her of her chance to say anything. After all, there were a million better ways her mouth could be put to good use.

  
In no time, Chi-Chi let out another deep moan as she realized her own body was lactating, and Videl was lapping up the reward. Chi-Chi hadn’t produced any milk since Goten was a toddler, and yet, her body was only too eager to give it up to Videl. Such was the isolation of her body for such a long time, perhaps. Who could say?

_  
Slurp, slurp _.

  
And in turn, Videl eagerly drank up Chi-Chi’s milk, swallowing happily. As Videl drank from Chi-Chi’s sumptuous body, 18 pulled her lips away, if only to chuckle at Chi-Chi’s position. “Look at that, moaning like a slut. You’re much more reluctant to moan this time, you know,” 18 commented between thrusts and groans. “Is it because Videl’s here? You’re both getting this dick, you know, so no need to feel self-conscious,” she spoke crudely, her haughty grin never leaving her lips.

  
Chi-Chi, at that point, couldn’t even say anything to resist or protest. Her eyes were much more hazed than before, and over the continuous smacking sounds of 18’s balls hitting against her body, the woman just had one thing to say.

  
“I-I…” She began to say, before spitting it out. “I’m close…!”

  
“Aah, good girl,” 18 chuckled. “And here, I thought you were gonna say anything else. Close to what, hmm?” She teased.

  
“I-I’m gonna… I’m gonna…!” Chi-Chi moaned, unable to even finish her sentence. Suddenly, she cocked her head back and let out a loud cry, her body stiffening like never before as she squirted all over 18’s thick rod. The warm sensation of her womanly juices did nothing but arouse 18 even more, the sweet scent of her viscous nectar in turn getting her close as well.

  
“S-Shit, same here…! Take my whole load, bitch! This time, it’s for keeps!” 18 exclaimed heatedly, letting out a low growl as she quickened her pace without hesitation, absolutely demolishing Chi-Chi’s thick body.

_  
SPLRRRRT! SPLRT SPLRT SPLRT! _

  
With a mighty, perhaps even uncharacteristic roar, 18 finally shot her load inside Chi-Chi’s pussy, filling up her womb with her man-milk. Her thick, piping hot seed filled Chi-Chi’s body up to the brim, her stomach expanding noticeably to hold the baby batter in. Meanwhile, her brain felt like it was frying up, the woman’s eyes rolling back as drool began to escape her open mouth, before she went limp. 18 had never came this much inside Chi-Chi before. Sometimes she was courteous enough to wear a condom, other times she just wanted a quickie in which her own load wouldn’t be quite enough.

  
“Fuck yeah…” 18 groaned softly. “God, your body was practically made to be bred.”

  
With that, Chi-Chi’s body went limp and leaned back against 18, who couldn’t help but tease the barely responsive woman some more. “Aw, look at you, all tired out, huh?” She chuckled, easily using her superhuman strength to push Chi-Chi off her still erect cock, the tool coated from the tip down with a mixture of leftover seed and Chi-Chi’s pussy juices.

  
“Clean me up, won’t you, my pet?” The blonde proceeded to gesture toward Videl, while Chi-Chi struggled to recover from the overload of pleasure she just received by the side.

  
“Of course, mistress! Whatever you command!” Videl exclaimed obediently and eagerly, more than happy to clean up 18, dragging her tongue up and down the futa’s pulsing power pole, occasionally even taking the whole thing in her mouth to give it a thorough clean. 18 moaned softly, slightly letting her head lull back as she enjoyed the sensation of Videl’s mouth, until eventually Videl pulled away, 18’s cock as good as new.

  
Giggling giddily, Videl looked over at Chi-Chi, suggestively rubbing her thigh. “She knocked you up real good, huh? Can’t wait to meet the new in-laws~” She said playfully.

  
“Don’t forget. I’m not satisfied just yet,” 18 purred, placing her hand on Videl’s shoulder.

  
Indeed, she was far from done. She was just getting started.

  
\---

_  
SMACK SMACK SMACK PLAP THWACK! _

  
If 18 had a favorite position, it was definitely this one right here, the piledriver position, in which she stood on her feet and Videl was suspended upside down, her head cushioned on a pillow and her legs held up by 18, lining herself up so that her cock matched with her pussy. And from there, she could put much more weight into her thrusts as she brutally pumped in and out of Videl’s lithe body. Judging from the sweet, sweet moans that Videl let out as well, it was safe to assume that she enjoyed being piledrived in turn.

  
Her thrusts were so rough and powerful that the entire bed threatened to shake under the power of 18. Gohan would never have dared to be this rough with Videl, and yet, Videl never realized just what was she missing until she met 18. Sex with superpowered beings who meant it really was out of this world after all.

  
“Ngh, what a depraved slut you are! So eager to hook up with your own mother-in-law! You’d really take it from anyone at this point, wouldn’t you?!” 18 exclaimed, seeming to talk dirty to Videl in a similar fashion to Chi-Chi.

  
“Y-Yes, sir! I’m a slutty whore who would take it from anyone!~” Videl exclaimed, her response practically on the opposite spectrum to Chi-Chi’s more flustered responses from earlier. Truly, she had been broken much faster and thoroughly than Chi-Chi. She realized her true place as a cockslut much faster.

  
“B-But… nngh, no one else would be able to fill me the way you do, master!” Videl continued between subservient moans, grinning madly in ecstasy as 18 continued to fuck her like no tomorrow.

  
“That’s right, and don’t you forget it!” 18 exclaimed, returning Videl’s grin with glee as she continued plowing her. “I’m the best fuck you’ll ever have in your life!”

  
“Y-Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Don’t ever stop, please!~” Videl screamed, tongue lulling out in ecstasy as her tits bounced up and around with every slam.

  
Chi-Chi meanwhile, once she had seemingly recovered her bearings, was now masturbating, playing with her worn pussy, just as Videl was when the former was being fucked earlier. She couldn’t deny it any longer, how much it aroused her to see her own in-law fucked like this, and just knowing the taboo of it as well.

_  
THWAP THWAP THWAP THWAP! _

  
“Fuuuck, how are you still so tight even after all the times we’ve hooked up?!” 18 grunted through gritted teeth and labored thrusts as she continued piledriving Videl. “Guess this is the difference between young and mature bodies! Speaking of which…” She chuckled, turning toward Chi-Chi’s direction, all without slowing down on her consistent pace.

  
One of the perks of being an android? Never tiring. Especially when she was this “active.”

  
“Hey, you. Sit on her face,” 18 ordered the older woman like a dog, and as such, the woman obeyed, an eager grin on her face matching Videl’s.

  
“Yes sir!” She said without a hitch, each of her useless inhibitions melted away. Eagerly, Chi-Chi crawled over to Videl’s position, but instead of immediately doing as commanded, decided to play around for a bit, cupping Videl’s chin in her smooth hand and turning her head to face her. Without a word, the MILF leaned in and made out with Videl, marking the third time they had kissed like this, yet the first time Chi-Chi had willingly started it.

  
She had come a long way.

  
Chi-Chi willfully pushed her tongue into Videl’s mouth, overwhelming the younger woman as if making use of the extra years of experience she had on her son’s wife. She stared passionately into Videl’s eyes as they kissed, maintaining eye contact once they eventually pulled away, hot breaths escaping from both of their mouths.

  
“You heard the man of the house,” Chi-Chi smirked, before finally doing as commanded, crawling atop Videl’s face and sitting on it, lining her pussy up with Videl’s mouth. The younger woman, taken in by the overwhelming waves of lust from both Chi-Chi and 18, could do nothing but stick her tongue out again, eating out Chi-Chi’s pussy, eliciting pleasured moans from the latter, Videl herself in turn letting out hot breaths and pants as 18 continued pushing in and out of her younger pussy.

  
“That’s right. You two are _my_ wives now. To think that I stole you away from your husbands, made cuckolds out of them, and both of you are all too happy to service me from now on,” 18 laughed haughtily.

  
Of course, Videl wasn’t quite in a position to respond, and Chi-Chi in equal measure didn’t respond initially, too busy basking in the pleasure of having her pussy licked by Videl. They knew how tamed they were.

  
“Y-Yes… You’re the only one for me from now on. N-Ngh, I’m your slave for as long as you’d have me!” Chi-Chi said, pledging her body and soul to 18, groping and fondling her own ample tits.

  
“Good girl,” 18 purred, a catlike smirk tugging at her lips for a brief moment. “By the way… You’re close, aren’t you? But you know you can’t cum just yet. If you want permission, you know what you have to say.”

  
“Y-Yes, master…” Chi-Chi moaned. When just the two of them had fucked, 18 would occasionally forbid Chi-Chi from cumming, only letting her when she begged for it. And at this point, Chi-Chi was very good at begging.

  
“Please let me cum first, master! I beg of you… Please excuse me to cum first!” She cried out, her breathing going frantic as she came close.

  
“Mm, you’re so sexy when you beg,” 18 chuckled in a sultry manner. “But fine, you can cum. I’m getting close again too…” She continued.

  
“T-Thank you… U-Unngh!” Chi-Chi whimpered, before throwing her head back in euphoria, once again squirting her pussy juices all over, letting Videl lap it all up like an eager pet like fine honey. If one decided not to count 18, this was perhaps the first time the touch of another woman had ever made her cum. And it felt so good, so much better than Goku was ever able to give her.

  
In fact, she couldn’t picture herself ever going back to men ever again, not with Videl and 18 here. If this was what it felt like to be converted…

  
Like a domino effect, Videl let out a gasp and squirted shortly after, her gooey nectar coating 18’s tip just like Chi-Chi’s did before. As such, 18’s cock managed to slip in and out of Videl’s tighter body easier than that, and that meant…

_  
THWAP THWAP SMACK SMACK SLAP! _

  
… that she could comfortably go even faster, slamming in and out faster and deeper than ever before.

  
“Ungh, unh, ahn, ah!” Videl began to audibly moan again once Chi-Chi pulled away. “S-So goooood! Harder, please! Fill me up, sir!”

  
“N-Ngh, I can’t stop…! I’m gonna explode…!” 18 said through gritted teeth, feeling like her hips were practically moving on their own as though on auto-pilot, never wanting to stop fucking Videl’s lithe body like she was here, reaching the point where she was practically putting all of her body weight into her thrusts, her tip going far enough as to reach Videl’s cervix, and then…

_  
SPPLRT! SPLRT! _

  
“FUUUUCK YES!!~ Take all of my seed, bitch! Let's be sure Chi-Chi gets some grandkids from this!~” 18 moaned loudly as she grinned in pleasure, nutting inside Videl as eagerly as she did with Chi-Chi, filling up her womb to the brim with her seed. Just as she had knocked up Chi-Chi, Videl had been thoroughly bred like a mating animal.

  
With a satisfied groan, 18 pulled out of Videl afterward, feeling weak in her knees as she sat down at the edge of her bed, her cock coated once again with her own leaking cum and the juices of a slut she had broken in. With that, she was finally satisfied, her thirst quenched as her cock began to slowly but steadily grow softer.

  
“Heh, both of you should try calling me daddy from now on,” 18 said between soft breaths as she grinned in satisfaction at her handiwork, the two women thoroughly bred and impregnated. “Especially now that both of you’ll be raising my kids…”

  
“N-Nnnh… Yes, daddy~” Chi-Chi moaned happily, crawling over to 18 without missing a beat, gripping her cock and beginning to clean it up with her tongue, as a good slut ought to. Videl needed an extra moment to recover from the monumental dicking she took, but in no time, she had recovered enough to follow suit, crawling over as well and teaming up with Chi-Chi to provide the double blowjob of 18’s life, cleaning her off carefully.

  
Moaning softly, 18 patted the two women’s heads like pets with her hands. “Good girls. We’re gonna have lots of fun together from here on out,” she sighed in relief, as her tip made a popping sound once Chi-Chi pulled away from it, only for the sensation of Chi-Chi’s warmth to be replaced by Videl’s in no time, undoubtedly tamed.

  
But of course, even as she laid there, the two women licking up each side of 18’s length and even enjoying mouthfuls of her tip, the android found herself thinking that this could be even better if she really wanted. After all, with her cock, she could get any woman she wanted.

  
Maybe it was high time to expand the harem.

  
\---

  
Bulma was a bit surprised to get a call from 18, of all people. They normally didn’t communicate so casually, so she wondered just what could she want.

  
Answering the phone somewhat reluctantly, her brow furrowed, Bulma spoke up. “Hello? What’s up, 18?”

  
“Come over here,” the familiar voice of 18 curtly demanded on the other end.

  
“Huh?” Bulma blinked, increasingly perplexed now. “Why? Is something going on?”

  
“You could say something like that~” The giddy voice of Chi-Chi suddenly responded on the other end, giggling uncharacteristically like a young schoolgirl.

  
“18 has something she’d sorely love to show you~” Videl’s voice also piped in.  
  


If only the woman knew what was in store for her.


End file.
